a new threat has come
by NicoLloydLuver5
Summary: After the seven have defeated Gaea, a new threat has risen. Campers from both Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter mysteriously disappear. How will the camps react? Who will go missing next? And how will this mysterious man use our beloved characters for his own evil purposes?
1. Have You Seen Percy?

**Hi peoples! Sorry about that last chapter. (Now deleted) I just thought _hey, I have some of this story done. Why don't I just post this first chapter now?_ So that's what I'm doing! Yay! Anyways, you probably don't wanna read this and here's the first chappie of "a new threat has risen" :)**

ANNABETH'S POV.

"Hey, where's Percy?" I asked Grover. I had been searching all day for him, but he was nowhere to be found. "I don't know. Did you ask Nico?"Grover answered. I hadn't thought of that. "I'll go do that now, and thanks for your help though." I went off to search for Nico. I found him alone, training with some skeletons. You know. The usual. I waited until he was finished, then I called out "Hey Nico!" He spun aroud and looked at me, startled. I walked over. "Sorry, didn't mean to scare you."I said. "No, it's fine. Why are ya here?"he asked. "I was wondering if you'd seen Percy anywhere. I can't find him." "Ohh. Sorry to hear that Annabeth. And I'm sorry but I haven't seen him at all since last time I was here." "Its ok"I replied. "I was just wonderin'." "Well, good luck finding him."Nico said as I walked off to continue searching. I mean, seriously, how can one boy just magically disapear from his home. Well I guess that there are a lot of ways, but still. I was going to have a talk with Seaweed Brain once I found him.

Later that day at dinner he finally had the nerve to show up. He was at his table inhaling a cheeseburger. I stormed up to him, very angry. "And where have you been all day Mr. Jackson?" I asked him in an angry tone. "Oh. Annabeth! I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to dissapear on you like that but Chiron had me do something really important for him."he replied. "And what was that?" I asked. "Cleaning the pegasi stables."he answered. I knew that he smelled funny. "And Chiron had you do that?"I asked, surprised. "Actually it was Dionysis." He replied quietly. "Ohhhhhhhh... sorry for getting angry at you then."I appalogized. " Do you know if Nico's here? I need to talk to him about something very important."he asked me. "Yeah, I talked to him earlier this afternoon."I replied. "Wait! Why did you talk to Nico today?" He asked. Boys can be such idiots sometimes. "I was looking for you Seaweed Brain."I answered, annoyed once again. "Ohhhhh. Makes sense."he commented. I decided that I should eat while I could and went off to the Athena table. I sat down next to my friend Charolette, and began to eat.

Later that night I went with Percy to go and have a nice chat with Nico about the new threat that awaited us. Since Gaea was taken care of, other evils thought it a fitting time to attack everyone. But one stood out from the rest. He called himself, The SlaveHunter. He would go around to the two camps and randomly abduct campers. But not just any campers, but children of the strongest gods. Its horrible. They just dissapear without a trace. That's why I was so worried about Percy's absence earlier today. This means that Percy, Hazel, Nico, Jason, Ivy, and Thalia(assuming they can catch her) are in the most danger, along with the other ones of the seven. That includes me too. The SlaveHunter always takes at least two campers everytime that he strikes. That means that whenever it may be, we will always lose a duo. I wonder how Camp Jupiter is doing with their cohorts shrinking in no particular order. They're probably freaking out. Anyways, we need Nico to go and explain exactly what's going on to the Romans since they trust him a tad more than they trust us. Yeah,we're still not the greatest friends with them with Octivan still around there. Still, very important. Somehow though, we'll have the peace restored in the world.

**If anyone's wondering, Charrolette is my friend. She wanted to be in my story and she's a child of Athena soooooo... yeah. **

**anyways... YAY ! YOU MADE IT TO THE FIRST ACTUAL CHAPTER OF THIS STORY! YOU WERE SMART ENOUGH TO LOOK AT HOW MANY CHAPTERS THERE WERE AND MADE IT TO THE FIRST ONE! YAY! Virtual cookies to all who did! (::) (::) (::)**


	2. We need to tell the Romans

**Sorry if I took a long time to update(by your standards. This is my usual)! I just have so many projects to do for school and there's no time!**

**And to NicoandHazelfan, Ivy's father is Zeus. (Plz don't hate . I'm weird)**

**Anyways, on with the story!**

* * *

IVY'S POV

Annie and Percy were coming to talk to Nico about The SlaveHunter, whoever that was, and the Romans. I knew exactly where they were meeting and I hid behind a tree there, waiting, watching. Nico sat on a branch in the forest as Percy and Annabeth approached. Then he hopped down and they began talking quietly. I could only catch small parts of what they were saying. "...Dangerous...warn the Romans...stay safe..." After some time of trying to understand I became very agrivated and peeked out from behind the tree. I watched them as they spoke. I didn't even make a sound.

By the time that they had finished I was pretty tired but I stayed up anyway to see what they would do. I mostly watched Nico's reaction to all of this though. Then, Percy turned his head and must have seen me because he said loud enough for me to hear, "Hey Nico, I think that someone likes you." I inhaled sharply. Nico turned to face me but it was dark out and I was in the darker shadows so he couldn't see me too well. He took a step forward, and I ran.

NICO'S POV

All that I could see of the fleeing girl was dark hair and bare feet. She ran like lightning. I didn't know who she was even. But more importantly, The SlaveHunter. "ooooohhhhh!"Percy chanted in a mocking voice. "Somebody's in looovvvvee." "Shut up."I said. I didn't need this. I had to go tell the romans who the abducting menace really was and explain what little that we actually knew about his motives, which wasn't much really. "So we'll see you soon then?"asked Annabeth. "Yeah, but don't have too much fun without me."I answered sarcasticly. And I shadow traveled to Camp Jupiter.

•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•~•

I reappeared just outside of the fifth cohort, which was fine by me. I walked to where I knew Reyna would be. This was going to have to be really important, which, of corse, it was. She was leaning on a crumbling banister just outside the city, looking over it. I approached carefully, just in case. "What do you want?"she asked in an annoyed tone before even turning around. "How'd you know I was here?"I asked. "Answer my question and then I'll answer yours." She said. "I came with news from Camp Half-Blood about the mystery person attacking the camps and snatching random campers and leaving without a trace."I replied. She finally looked at me then. She then looked around wildly. "Quick," she said,"come Inside." I followed her into a dimly lit secret room.

* * *

**Well, did u all like it? Sorry if I made Nico a bit out of character, I tried. Also, Please Review! If u don't, I won't hate you, but my self esteem will. :) hope u enjoyed this chappie!**


	3. a new fishy in the sea

**PEOPLE! WHY WONT YOU COMMENT!? It makes me sad when I don't have any comments and I feel like nobody reads this. But you do. I see how many of you read this, but no one comments and it makes me sad. :( But I gave you the next chapter anyways, cuz I'm nice.(usually) but here you go. And pleeeaseee comment.**

PERCY'S POV

I was walking back to my cabin to shower and go to bed when The Hunters of Artemis came. I didn't know if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Good, because it means that none of the girls got captured yet. Bad, because now that they're here, they can. True, they could take care of themselves but I was still worried. Thalia spotted me and came to talk to me. "Hey, Chiron here?"she asked. "Big House" I said and pointed." "Right, see you later then." "Yeah, bye." She and the hunters walked away then. They have such wonderful manners. Don't even say hi. Anyways, I just kept walking to my cabin. I'm guessing that we'll have a game of Capture the Flag tomorrow. As soon as the Ares cabin hears this, they're gonna go crazy training and be ready to kick those girls butts, which has not yet even happened.

I put my pajamas on and crawled in bed, the sound of waves all around me. We CAN beat those girls tomorrow. I fell asleep thinking this thought over and over again.

The next morning I woke up to light knocking on my door. I groaned and sat up. "Who is it?"I called. "Its me Annabeth. There's someone that you need to meet." "Who?" I called. "Just come outside and see Seaweed Brain." I yawned. "Coming."I said. I quickly put on a pair of jeans and my Camp Half-Blood t-shirt and opened the door. I saw Annabeth standing there, as beautiful as ever. Next to her was a girl that looked about 3 or 4 years younger than me, with the same sea green eyes and curly, brown hair. She looked a lot like me. "She was just claimed."Annabeth explained. "Percy. You have a sister."

MELODY'S POV

I looked at the boy that I now know to be my brother. Percy Jackson. The legendary hero. My brother. I was in awe and shock. This couldn't be right, could it? He stared at me. Was he thinking the same thing as me, that I, some random person that he had never met, couldn't be his sister. "Ummmmm... hi."I said nervously. Percy looked scary. He had an excelent poker face. Then he broke into the biggest grin that I've ever seen. "I have a sister!"he exclaimed and crushed me in a hug. I hugged him back. Annabeth just sat back and smiled. "Hey Perce, don't forget to show her around the cabin." "I won't."he replied. He gave a goodbye kiss and She walked away to go do some Athena cabiny thing. Who knows what. Probably reading. Percy turned to face me. "Sooooooo,"he said. "I guess that I should show you around the cabin and I should definetly clean up too." I looked around. It was a huge mess. "Yeah, I think that that would probably be a good idea. How do you even get around in here?"I asked. "Great skill."he replied sarcasticly. I was pretty sure that it did. I needed a GPS to get through here. "This might take a while."we both said at the same time. We looked at each other and began to laugh. I was going to fit right in here.

THALIA'S POV

The other hunters and I were a little bit late to breakfast this morning. Not good for our reputation. You see, Carly kinda wouldn't wake up. Eventually, Pheobe had a wonderful idea of how to wake up the unwilling child of Aphrodite. Ice. Cold. Water. I think she learned her lesson. Or if she didn't, we could probably think of other ways to torture her into waking up when she's told. Anyways, as we walked into the dining pavilion, everyone who was there stoped eating and watched us. Seriously, have they never seen us before? I think they have. I lead us to the Artemis table and before long, we were eating happily. I looked over at the Zeus table. As usual, it was empty, except for two people sitting there. My brother, Jason, and my sister, Ivy. I would have to talk to them later. Find out what's happened here while we were gone. Also, who this strange person is that people have been talking about the whole time we've been here. But that was gonna be later. Cause' right now, I'm starving.

**hey, does anyone even like this story? Was this chapter good, bad, meh? Please comment so that I can make my story better and more interesting. Also, feel free to give me ideas for this cuz I'm runnung low. Anyway, have a great day/afternoon/night. :)**


	4. The little fishy's past

**SO EXTREMELY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING! PLEASE DONT KILL ME! I HAVE WAY TO MANY SCHOOL PROJECTS AND NO TIME TO WORK ON THIS! ALSO, WHEN I WAS ABOUT TO POST THIS CHAPTER, IT DELETED ON ME AND I HAD TO REWRITE IT! IM SORRY!**

* * *

**CLARISSE'S POV**

YES! The hunters are here! Now we're gonna have Capture the Flag and nobody at this table will hesitate to squash them like a bug. Especially me.

"Listen up!" I called to my table. "The hunters are here and we're going to win this time!" I stood up. "Let's go!"

As I led us down to the training arena I could hear some of my siblings conversations. Usually I wouldn't pay attention to them, but today I heard something that caught my interest.

**RANDOM CHILD OF ARES' POV**

"Why is she working us so hard?" asked my friend.

"I don't know,"I replied, "but everyone here seems to think that beating these Hunters of Artemis is a really big deal, so I'm gonna go along with it.

"Well that Melody person doesn't." she said. "If her brother is really the legendary Percy Jackson then she'd know all about this stuff, right?"

"Percy Lameo Jackson doesn't know anything. He's always on some stupid heroic quest to save the world." said a new voice. I looked up to see who it was. Suddenly I wished that I was only dreaming. Standing in front of us was Clarisse.

**MELODY'S POV**

"Hey Percy, who are the hunters and why do they..." i pointed to the now empty table,"...seem so excited about it?" I asked. He swallowed his bite of lettuce sandwich. "The hunters of Artemis are a group of really annoying girls who have no manners whatsoever. Also, they hate boys." he answered. "And the Ares kids are always ready to beat anyone up." I nodded. "But why are we all against them?" I asked again. " I don't know. It's just a Camp tradition. Has been the whole time I was here."

"So how did you find out that you were a demigod?"Percy asked. I looked up from my sandwich. I could remember it in perfect detail.

_I was at home when I was 5. My mom and my house was a white one story building. It was my birthday. I blew out the candles, making my wish, that I'd get to meet my daddy one day, when we heard someone knock on the door. My mom opened it, revealing a little girl about 4 or 5 years old. She looked hungry and you could see every bone in her body. My mom ushered her in and gave her a slice of cake. It wasn't fair that she got the first piece because it was MY birthday. But she gladly accepted is and began eating it quickly. "What's your name ?"my mom asked the girl. She just sat there and smiled, icing on her face. My mom asked again and she said "Ivy". After that, she stood up and put her plate on the table. She turned to my mom and made a high pitched sound. It sounded like the monsters that I saw in my nightmares. Suddenly she had a glowing knife in her hand and monsters flew in, smashing the windows and glass flying everywhere. I screamed as the girl stabbed my mom and claws raked up my side. The last thing I remember was a tug in my gut and water blasting the creatures to ashes before blacking out._

**IVY'S POV**

_I ran outside the house, blood covering my hands and front, soaking wet. I didn't succeed. I hoped that papa harpy wouldn't kill me. I couldn't let him down. He had picked me up from the streets and fed me, gave me a family. I only had to kill demigods. I wasn't sure what they were or why they were such a threat,but I saw them kill my brothers and sisters, and I swore to myself that I would avenge every one of them. When I told papa harpy that the demigod had survived, I was positive that I was gonna be their food. But he said that id have one more chance. If I failed in killing anyone else that he'd kill me. "Ivy." I heard someone say. I looked around. I didn't remember this. "Ivy"I heard it again. Clearer this time. _"Ivy" fingers snapped in my face. I blinked. It was Jason. I had probably stared off into space and was seeing my past again. I hated myself for what I chose when I was younger, but it was the only thing that made sense to me at the time. "Are you okay?" Jason asked me . I looked at him and nodded. "Good, I thought you were falling asleep." I smiled. He always thinks that when I daydream like that. "Finnish eating. If you need me I'll be training for capture the flag later." I nodded and he headed off. He was a good brother.

"Were you thinking about your past again?"said a voice behind me. I jumped. I turned around and saw Annabeth. I nodded again. "Wanna talk about it later?"she asked. Again I nodded. "K see you later then ." She said and went to go train as well. Annabeth, the only person that id talk too. Everyone else thought that I couldn't or something. But I did. With annabeth.

* * *

**Again. Realllllyyyyy sooorrryyyy you guys. I tried to make this a good chapter for making you wait so long but only you can say if its good. So what did you think of Melody's and Ivy's pasts and how they're entertwined? Please review. :)**


	5. Really important Authors Note

Hey guys.. you know I'm not on here much and I know that some of you love this story. But here's the thing... I don't really want to continue this story because I don't want to have this play out in a certain way, and have it be different from the Blood of Olympus. I wanna see how the series ends first before I do this. I don't want to have one character be in it and in a few months find out that he's gonna die.. so sorry if you really liked this. If you still wanna read it, check for updates after the book comes out. Again, sorry. So sos so so sorry.


End file.
